


deadly songbird

by khrysallis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: Never mess with Minseok's husband if you want to live to see another sunrise.





	deadly songbird

**Author's Note:**

> MORE SHITPOSTING. Inspired by [this fanart](https://twitter.com/ZEEK921/status/854662227021881345) by @zeek921, because who doesn't love badass!Jongdae? Not beta-ed, you have been warned. Comments are greatly welcomed xoxo.
> 
>  
> 
>  **WARNING** : Graphic descriptions of murder. Like really, _really_ graphic.

It happens one fateful night while Minseok is out of town.  
  
To be frank, it isn't as though he wasn't expecting it. In fact, Jongdae is more surprised it hasn't happened earlier.  
  
After all, it's only one of the many risks surrounding Minseok's—better known as _Xiumin_ in the underground—status as the leader of one of the largest mafias in Beijing, even more so when he's a native Korean making it big on Chinese turf. There are a number of other gangs in Beijing, all trying to seize a greater area of influence for themselves, and they will not hesitate in resorting to extremely underhanded measures to get what they want. Wanting to be left out of these unnecessary squabbles is almost akin to asking for a miracle to happen. Minseok, as well as everyone else who has had their hands tainted with the blood of others, are very well-versed with that fact.  
  
Even Jongdae knows it. He's stuck through thick and thin with Minseok over the years, never leaving his side while Minseok was still building his empire from scratch. He's seen it all—the literal blood, sweat, and tears sacrificed along the way; the people Minseok had killed with his own hands; the nightmares Minseok has lived with over the years, waking him up in the middle of the night, screaming himself hoarse; up till the day Minseok had finally established a name for himself as the strongest, most ruthless mafia leader in Beijing. Yet Jongdae still remained with Minseok despite everything. Blood never scared him, and neither did violence. They were, and still are, head over heels in love, and it seemed only natural that Jongdae had ended up marrying Minseok several years ago.  
  
Jongdae also knows how the rest of the underworld sees him. He's heard of the hushed whispers, of him being Minseok's trophy husband _Chen_ (they never go by their birth names), the quiet observer of every meeting Minseok has to attend. He's never actively participated in mafia-related matters—Minseok doesn't want him to get his hands stained, doesn't want Jongdae to experience the same nightmares he's had to endure, but no one needs to know that piece of information—merely accompanying Minseok wherever he goes. There are also more malicious comments about Jongdae, of him being no more than a sex slave to Minseok, one who's expected to sing and perform for the leaders from other gangs during their monthly gatherings. By then, it's already widely known that Jongdae has a good voice—good enough for him to be a proper singer, in fact—in addition to a handsome face with his high cheekbones and long lashes, but nothing else to his merit.  
  
Minseok has tortured several people who had the misfortune of having Minseok overhearing their conversation about Jongdae, most of them wondering how much of a good fuck Jongdae actually is, and it serves as a grave lesson for the rest of the underworld. Minseok has never held back on his actions, severing fingers and toes on live camera before proceeding to carve random patterns on bleeding skin with his knife, the offender screaming away in pain until he passes out. He doesn't kill, though, always keeping these men alive so that the memory of the torture sticks with them until they die, a reminder to not speak ill of Jongdae ever again.  
  
Never mess with Minseok's husband if you want to live to see another sunrise. That is the message Minseok fully intends to send out.  
  
(They don't have to know about the _other_ truth behind Minseok's warning.)  
  
Of course, there are other stubborn idiots out there who refuse to heed Minseok's words, even though they may not outwardly show it. Especially now, when the fight to expand their turf is escalating, and several rival mafia groups are trying hard to knock EXO off the top. They're living in desperate times, when the law enforcers are cracking down on their illegal businesses, and money is getting increasingly difficult to earn. The wider a group's influence is in the underworld, the greater the income. Everyone's looking to keep their own lives afloat, and naturally, EXO is the group they seek to dethrone.  
  
Minseok isn't blind to the sentiments that they're essentially outsiders in the Chinese underworld, despite the fact that a majority of its members are locals. He's shared his worries with Jongdae on more than one occasion, but Jongdae has always told him this: _it's the survival of the fittest in the underworld. Do what you have to._  
  
Naturally, when these gangs can't fight head-on against EXO, they have to come up with other ways to force the group out. And without a doubt, they'd think of Jongdae as Minseok's ultimate weakness. Everyone knows how in love Minseok is with Jongdae and vice versa, how protective he is over his husband. To get Xiumin to yield, they have to first get their hands on EXO's songbird, Chen.  
  
They finally strike when Minseok's dealing with business in Shanghai—EXO's splinter group is facing troubles with another gang, and Minseok made it a point to oversee the issue himself, leaving Jongdae behind in their penthouse in Beijing because things will definitely turn bloody while he's there. Perhaps it's all a part of their plans, to lure Minseok away from Beijing and get their hands on Jongdae when he's completely alone.  
  
Jongdae had been asleep in bed when he hears it, the distinctive, shrill sound of someone cutting into the glass window. Living his life as part of the underworld has trained Jongdae to be a light sleeper, and his eyes are immediately wide open, bright in the darkness of his room the moment he hears the anomaly. He didn't think anyone would be bold enough to scale the rooftop, probably gaining access from the adjacent building which is as tall as their apartment complex, but it doesn't really matter to Jongdae.  
  
With the grace of a feline, he climbs out from under the covers, and throws on a silken sleeping robe around his bare torso—not so much to protect his modesty, but to avoid any blood from coming into direct contact with his skin. He then stretches lazily to loosen the kinks in his muscles, before unsheathing the katana from its scabbard hanging on the wall behind his and Minseok's bed in one smooth motion. Sparks of irritation fly when Jongdae realises it's only three in the morning, which means he's been asleep for less than two hours after having webcam sex with Minseok earlier.  
  
He _will_ make them pay for disturbing him in the dead of the night.  
  
Jongdae rolls his shoulders and drags the katana across the floor behind him, movements unhurried as he waits for the intruders to get into the penthouse. It's taking them an awfully long while to cut through the glass, especially considering how Minseok hadn't ordered for the windows to be reinforced—there isn't really a need to, when they're living eighteen floors above ground. It's unlikely anyone would be able to shoot at them through the windows from this height, when their unit is facing the majestic Beijing cityscape .  
  
Jongdae has just nursed the first sip of his vodka when the intruders finally manage to enter the house through the living room window. They immediately assume a defensive stance when they realise Jongdae's seated in the armchair, guns drawn and muzzles aimed at him. Jongdae counts a total of four masked men; child's play. He's not at all perturbed, slender fingers stroking the hilt of his katana absently as he raises an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Ah, how nice of you to join me for a drink. To whom do I owe this pleasure to?" Jongdae muses, taking yet another sip from his glass and feeling the liquid burn the column of his throat.  
  
"There is no need for you to know, Chen," the shortest of the lot—Jongdae assumes he's the leader, considering how the others have taken a step back—speaks up, tone smug. Pity; he won't know what's coming for him. But Jongdae has all the time in the world to fool around for a bit. "Come with us quietly, and you won't be harmed."  
  
Not this clichéd shit again. Jongdae honestly isn't drunk enough to listen to this nonsense, so he downs the rest of his liquor and wraps his fingers around the hilt of his katana in warning. "And if I refuse?" He asks, smirking, and the man snarls at him.  
  
"Don't make this difficult for us, Chen. We will forcefully bring you in if we have to."  
  
Jongdae barks out a laugh. "You want to use me to get to Xiumin, yes? You _do_ know that you won't be able to hold me for ransom, if you as much left a scar on me?"  
  
It's true. Minseok would swoop into the hideout of the gang who's responsible for Jongdae's kidnapping and massacre everyone in sight, if Jongdae was remotely harmed. He's ruthless, when it comes to protecting Jongdae. Nothing can stand in his way.  
  
The man's patience seems to have run thin from Jongdae's taunting, and he spits in frustration, cocking the hammer of his gun and aiming it at Jongdae once again. "Then we'll just have to hurt you where he can't see!"  
  
Jongdae drags the katana through the air the moment the man pulls the trigger, cleanly slicing the bullet in half without much effort. The shock reflected in the quartet's eyes is extremely amusing, probably not expecting Jongdae to pull such a move, but that's where EXO's rivals are sorely mistaken: Jongdae is not as docile as he presents himself to the world, and for good reason too.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Jongdae drawls lazily, inspecting the sharp edge of his blade disinterestedly, then kicks one-half of the bullet shell back towards the group. "You seem surprised."  
  
Another man laughs incredulously at Jongdae's words, though he can hear the slight tremble of fear in the man's tone. "That was a fluke. You won't be as lucky the next time."  
  
Jongdae merely shrugs. "We'll see."  
  
He doesn't even give them any form of warning, figuring that he has had enough of fooling around, and quickly dashes forth with his katana raised. The intruders couldn't do anything else apart from jumping away from Jongdae, clearly taken by surprise by his sudden movement, though one unfortunate soul fails to get away fast enough. Jongdae's weapon connects with his abdomen at once, leaving a large gash across his flesh and spilling blood on the floor. The man doesn't even have the opportunity to let out a gasp of surprise, crumpling to the ground in a lifeless heap almost immediately.  
  
The three remaining survivors cuss aloud at the quick demise of their comrade, hands shaking as they rush to get their weapons ready. Jongdae has to commend the tallest of the lot, though—he manages to whip out a dagger, throwing it in Jongdae's direction just as Jongdae turns around to charge at them again. Jongdae barely sidesteps the dagger just in the nick of time, letting it whizz past him instead of plunging directly into his chest. The tip of the dagger manages to graze the top of his left shoulder, however, tearing a slit in the material of his silk robes and drawing blood.  
  
Jongdae takes in a deep breath when the irritation flares again; it's his favourite sleepwear, given by Minseok on their first anniversary, and they'd ruined it. He will make them pay.  
  
The anger is probably extremely prominent in his eyes, because the group of intruders take yet another step back, guns finally drawn at Jongdae. It's a surprise (and very stupid of them) that they have not fired any rounds yet, but Jongdae doesn't breathe a word about it. He can't say he's not disappointed that the rival gang—whoever they are—had actually sent a group of incompetent idiots for him, though. It's clear they're underestimating Jongdae's ability to fight back, if only because Jongdae has never been seen being involved in an actual brawl.  
  
Too bad for them. Jongdae is extremely well-trained to kill, but Minseok's right for asking him to hold back on his skills. At least their rivals would let their guard down where Jongdae is concerned. Jongdae's going to show them what a terrible mistake it is.  
  
Everything that happens next unfolds with lightning speed. Jongdae immediately leaps towards the trio once again, sweeping the katana low as he does so. The sharp edge of the blade takes out the tendons behind both knees of the man who had cut him with the dagger, sending him crippling to the ground, but Jongdae doesn't give him the opportunity to even make a sound, plunging the katana right down to the hilt through his chest where his heart is beating.  
  
The weapon is swiftly dislodged with a heavy kick to the now-dead man's torso. Jongdae then swings it above his head, both hands on its hilt, and the tip of the katana blinds its next victim when it catches him square in the eyes. The man yells in agony, finger pulling the trigger of his gun and letting a stray bullet fly. It ends up being embedded in the wall next to the television set, mercifully not damaging anything else, but he's soon silenced when Jongdae slices his throat open, leaving him bleeding to death on the floor.  
  
The leader of the group is left for last, and Jongdae smirks as he turns upon him. The shorter man has practically been scared shitless, gun shaking violently as he tries to keep it trained on Jongdae. Jongdae easily pushes it out of the way with his katana, cocking his head to the side in challenge. He knows the man won't be able to shoot him; he's completely frozen from fear to accomplish the task. Just as well.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jongdae taunts, walking forth until the tip of his katana is against the man's throat. He presses just a little harder, breaking the skin and letting the blood trickle down the man's neck in a slow, steady stream. "Didn't you say you wanted to catch me? To hold me as ransom? Or did I mishear you?"  
  
The man is almost on the verge of hyperventilating by now, his face as white as a sheet of paper. Cold sweat is running down the sides of his face, and he raises a shaky hand to wipe them out of his eyes, but doesn't answer Jongdae's question. It's almost comical, how the bravado has left him so quickly with his other members lying dead on Jongdae's living room floor.  
  
"No?" Jongdae asks again, pursing his lips in thought. "Shall I have you convey a message to your leader, then? Whoever that is?"  
  
It's only then that the man finally responds, his eyes widening at Jongdae's proposition. "Y-you'd let me go? Alive? I-I'd be more than glad to deliver your message!" He stammers, immediately lowering his gun and going on his knees to beg. "P-please, forgive our foolishness! We didn't choose to do this—"  
  
Jongdae merely looks down at him coldly, then brings his katana down towards the man's neck, slicing it clean off his shoulders. They're sorely mistaken if they think he was going to let anyone walk out of his penthouse alive, especially when they've proven themselves to be disloyal to their leaders. He likes to think of it as a charitable act, ridding the rival group of such useless traitors on their behalf, but he isn't going to turn himself in so docilely either.  
  
Once his living room is completely silent—as it should have been—Jongdae bends down and rips the shirt on one of the bodies open, trying to find some clues on their identities. He purses his lips again when the tell-tale insignia of a dragon stares back up at him from the man's chest, instantly realising just who had sent these men to capture Jongdae.  
  
Dragging the weight of his katana behind him once again, Jongdae ambles towards the door and peeks out of it, finding his bodyguards standing at attention when they notice his presence, clearly confused as to why Jongdae's up at such an hour. He doesn't blame them for not hearing the commotion within, however, considering the fact that the door had been modified to block out all noise—Minseok didn't like the idea that his underlings might be able to hear him and Jongdae having rough sex in the living room.  
  
They're taken aback when Jongdae casually tosses the severed head at them, but they know better than to ask before Jongdae even speaks up, merely catching it by the man's hair and staring back at Jongdae questioningly.  
  
"Get someone to clean up within before sunrise," Jongdae tells them, before gesturing towards the severed head. "And send Han Geng my regards with that, will you?"  
  
Once he's ascertained that his bodyguards have understood his orders, Jongdae yawns and stretches his arms to dispel the soreness, before turning around and making his way back to the bedroom, eager to be acquainted with his bed again.  
  
It has been an incredibly long night. Some sleep is due.


End file.
